Shag Instructions
by KingLackLuster
Summary: In Sixth Year, the Gryffindor Students learn the Hogwarts magical reproduction course.


A message on the board of the common room was attracting a lot of attention. Harry ignored it as he claimed his favorite chair. Slughorn had given them extra homework after he had droned on about one of his Slugclub members doing something trivial.

Hermione huffed as she sat down across from Harry. Ron was jubilant when he sat down. "Did you see the board?" "No," Harry said, ignoring Hermione's glare as he opened up the Half Prince's Potions book.

"There's a special class next week, for sixth years." Harry looked up now. Ron was excited by a class. That was unusual. And Hermione was being oddly quiet about it.

"What's the class?" "One I heard Fred and George talk about but I thought they were having a go, you know?" "What is it?"

"Reproduction and human mating," Hermione said stiffly. "Reprod- You mean shagging!" "Yes," she said. "I don't know why they need to teach us any of this. It's… it's not what they should be."

"There's lots of spells and charms that deal with shagging," Ron said, grinning. "Muggles need all sorts of weird items. The class will teach us all we need to know." "It should be up to parents to teach us," Hermione insisted.

"Hush," Ron said. Hermione slammed her book shut, "Fine." She stormed off to her dorm.

"What do you think they'll teach us?" Harry asked. "I'm not sure. Fred said they would have examples." "Huh," Harry said.

Discussing the class distracted him from his work. Slughorn would probably forget to collect it anyway. He was good for that.

The week dragged until the night of the class. Harry started dreading the class when they approached the second floor classroom they were told to go to. "Who's teaching the class? And is it just us? I don't see any other Houses."

"I think it's just Gryffindors. I haven't heard any other Houses mention their class," Hermione said. "Good. I don't want to hear Malfoy," Ron said.

They were the last three to get to the classroom. The rest of their year were all seated and looking eager. Harry was still curious as to who would be teaching their class.

"Hello, Gryffindors," a sultry voice suddenly spoke from the doorway. Ron had his jaw open. Harry looked at the speaker. An attractive woman stood at the door. She wore a Healers uniform from St. Mungo's.

"Yes, hello, my old house," a male's voice said from the opposite corner. He also wore a Healers uniform. Most of the female students were gawking at the man, including Hermione.

The Healers moved to the desk. They did a quick roll call. The woman finally introduced herself. "I'm Healer Helen. And my counterpart is Healer Paris." "And this class is your Reproduction and Mating Safety class," Paris added.

"We will teach you ways to protect yourself from various diseases that can be transmitted by sexual interactions. It will be an interesting, worthwhile course of instruction," Helen promised.

"Now, everything that is mentioned in this class is kept between us all. It would be a terrible idea to tell others about what we discuss. That is part of why we separate the Houses during this class," Paris told them.

There was even more interest from the other students. Harry was fully invested in the class, and it hadn't even really started.

"First, we will discuss one of the most important things you will ever need to know. Consent," Helen said. Paris nodded his head vigorously next to her. "If you don't have your partners consent, this will create problems. For you, for them, for others."

"You are all young. But some of you have likely felt the thrill of that amazing magic we call love," Paris said. "This powerful magic can be corrupted and have far reaching consequences if it is not done with consent."

"Love potions are notorious for affecting the magic of love," Helen sternly warned. "They do not fully give the drinkers consent. The ripple effects can be dire of love potions mixing with sex."

Harry squirmed as he sat. Dumbledore had briefly touched on this with the Pensieve. He barely listened to the rest of the first section as he could only focus on Voldemort and his creation.

"Now, for the better parts," Paris said. Hermione breathed in deeply. Her eyes barely left Paris. She wasn't even taking notes for once.

"Once you are sure there is consent, and no outside influencers, you can enjoy a deeper level of magic. Magic that even a non-magical person can experience and appreciate."

"But to really enjoy it all, you need to know the parts of the human body that are involved. And what they look like."

Helen waved her wand in front of her. A platform appeared. She smiled at Paris, who stepped up onto it. Helen then conjured candles around the platform that lit him up.

Harry felt a bit uncomfortable now. He knew what a man looked like. He saw Ron also appearing a bit off next to him. Hermione, though, was leaning forward. Lavender was wide eyed as she leaned forward.

"Paris is a man, of course. He is willing to help us with this course of instruction. Isn't that right, Healer Paris?" "Yes, it is. I give you permission to continue."

A wave of her wand again made Paris's robes disappear. His body was obscured somehow, apart from his face. Groans sounded out from the females.

"What is the proper term for his genitals?" Helen asked. Hermione raised her hand, "Penis." There were no laughs from the class.

"Yes. And what is attached to the penis? In proper terms," Helen sternly said. "The scrotum," Hermione once again said, hand raised and not being called on.

"Yes. Correct again, Miss Granger. I will be awarding everyone five points for not laughing at these terms." Grins cracked many faces.

Harry felt less uncomfortable now. Something about the class was relaxing. And calming. He was also partly eager to see the obscuring fog disappear. The baths here at Hogwarts were very private affairs. Would he stack up to the perfect ideal that seemed to be Paris?

"The penis is usually flaccid. Who knows what that means?" "Soft. Unerect," Dean said, blushing as he did. "Correct, Mr. Thomas. Now, this is an important step. Please, keep your maturity as you have."

Another wave of Helen's wand sent the fog away. Paris stood with his arms at his sides. He was flaccid as the class gawked.

"The penis is what is hanging down from his groin." A light seemed to focus on him there. "He is flaccid, as we discussed. Behind the penis is the scrotum." A different light focused there.

"The shaft of the penis is the main part of it. The crown and head are also known as the tip. Right now, they are covered by his foreskin. Not every male has a foreskin. If they do not, the crown and head are visible. Paris, please, pull it back."

Paris gamely did as told. His penis was growing erect now. Helen stood beside him. "He is growing erect now. That is a typical reaction when a penis is touched. Or the man is aroused."

Paris was soon fully erect. "Paris is now fully erect. A man should be fully erect for the most pleasure. The tip is usually the most sensitive part of the penis. His scrotum can also be a source of pleasure. Not every man finds that pleasurable."

"A person can achieve orgasm by themselves," Paris said. "I would not be surprised if any of you had done it so. That is called what?" "Masturbation," Hermione said. "Correct. A man can be masturbated by their partner as well, to achieve orgasm. What happens during a man's orgasm?" "Ejaculation," Lavender loudly said.

"Yes," Helen said. "What other ways can a male be pleasured?" "Orally," Ron said. Harry could tell his friend was suppressing a grin. "Yes," Helen agreed. "Their partner can use their mouth to pleasure them. Mouth and hands can be used together to achieve orgasm."

Harry had a desire to see them do these things. He needed to see it, for some reason. He ached to see it happen.

Picturing himself where Paris was, Harry could see Helen on her knees as everyone watched her use her mouth. His classmates were all cheering for him as she took him in her mouth. Harry was so wrapped up in his fantasy that he missed a few parts of the lesson.

When he paid attention again he was surprised to see Helen standing where Paris had been. The fog obscured her as he watched. Whatever Paris was saying, he didn't care. He noticed, finally, Paris was still unrobed.

The fog lifted suddenly on Helen's chest. Harry was blown away by the sight. They were the first bare breasts he was seeing. It was an intoxicating sight.

The fog then lifted on her groin. Her bare lower lips also sang to him. Harry felt sensory overload. He needed a break.

"This is all for tonight. We'll see you all tomorrow for more." Those words finally crashed into Harry's head. The class sullenly got up and went to the door.

Harry excused himself from Ron and Hermione. Hermione gave him a knowing look, which he ignored.

None of the other guys followed him as he slipped into the prefect's bathroom. Ron kept him informed of the password.

Harry slid under the bubbles, glad to be alone. He didn't trust the privacy the curtains his bed in the dorm had. And he figured that his friends would be like he was. Turned on.

His ache from the class drove him as he floated in the water. For whatever reason, he thought of Paris as well. Helen took up most of his interest. But Paris kept sliding into his thoughts.

Paris seemed like perfection in the male form. Statues he had seen pictures of in his Muggle schools seemed pale imitations of Paris. And Helen… Helen was the perfection of a female form, somehow. Harry thought he knew what he liked in females. But Helen was perfection to him.

Her breasts filled his vision. Harry could see himself touching them, after she told him to. Then kissing them. As she stroked him, with his earnest approval.

"Potter?" a familiar voice drawled. Malfoy was sneering at him from the other side of the bath. He was unclothed. And somehow confident as always. The strain Harry had been seeing was gone.

"Malfoy," Harry said, moving bubbles to cover himself. "Why bother? I've already seen," Malfoy sneered. "Seen what?" "That excuse for a cock you have." "You have nothing too impressive," Harry retorted.

Malfoy spread his arms out, his cock bobbing from his groin as it grew erect. "I doubt that. I grow, and show." Harry didn't want to agree. He moved away from the bubbles. He was getting erect again.

"Thinking of me now, Potter?" "No. I was thinking of your mother."

Anger flared in Malfoy's eyes. "Take that back, scum." "No," Harry softly said. "Why not?" Malfoy said, jumping into the bath. He moved over to Harry, who pushed Malfoy back.

They were soon pushing and grappling each other. They were sliding from the bubbles. Both neither seemed to be able to ignore what was poking them from the others body.

Harry groaned when Malfoy's hand gripped him. "You want the relief, don't you?" Malfoy whispered into his ear, as his hand slid up and down Harry. Harry wanted to pull away. But it felt too good. He desired the release Malfoy was teasing.

"Y-yes." "No," Malfoy growled. "Yes," he sternly said. "Make me," Malfoy said.

Malfoy let go and swam away. Harry chased Malfoy. He grabbed Malfoy's foot, slowing him down. Then he found his foe's cock. It was electric to touch.

He heard Malfoy groaning. A hand gripped his hair. Lips met his. Malfoy's hand never left his hair. Harry didn't care.

Malfoy's hips were moving rapidly as his hand worked on Malfoy. A groan was all he heard from Malfoy before he felt the other man collapse in the water.

"Thanks, Potter. That's what I wanted." Malfoy slipped out of the water. Harry watched the backside of his foe eagerly as it rounded the corner.

He was still frustrated after he heard the door close. Then it opened again. Harry slid out of the water. He found a robe and donned it.

A Hufflepuff Seventh Year waved at him. Harry waved back at Leslie.

"You had the shag course, didn't you?" "Yes," he answered. "No worries. I'm surprised there aren't more people here."

"Really?" "There's always people here during the shag course." "Oh." "Don't worry, really. It's part of why I'm here. Everyone gets so worked up."

She unabashedly stepped out of her robe. Harry reciprocated. She smiled encouragingly. He weakly smiled, unsure of what to do.

Leslie was a redhead. Harry was drawn in by that, for some reason. It reminded him of Ginny. And Ron.

Her hands pulled him into the pool. Harry found himself kissing her. She tasted of strawberries.

"You haven't snogged much, have you?" "No," Harry sadly admitted. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. Here," she said, kissing him as she wrapped arms around him.

Harry enjoyed this peaceful snogging as much as he had enjoyed the frantic passion Malfoy and he experienced before. Harry began sliding his body against Leslie. She giggled, "Amped up, are you?" "Yes," he growled.

Her hand wrapped around him. She kept kissing him as she worked her hand. Harry thrusted as she did. A magical feeling, much better than any time he had wanked, spread throughout him. Harry made noises he had never made before as he came. Leslie smiled encouragingly the entire time.

His hand slipped to her core. Her folds felt inviting as he slid a finger in. Her lips sucked on his neck, between moans. Her moans spurred him on to bring her to orgasm.

Harry felt like he was floating when he walked back to Gryffindor Tower. He was ready for the second class of the shag instructions.


End file.
